Le Comte Vampire
by Ishtar0
Summary: L'histoire d'une créature maléfique qui charme les jeunes filles au coeur pur...


Une brume livide effleurait les pierres tombales dont les inscriptions s'étaient effacées avec le temps. Les corps étaient à moitié enterrés, quelques membres putrides semblaient déborder des flaques de boues causées par les abondantes pluies qui se déversaient dans cette région isolée du monde.  
Un homme au teint ivoire traversa le cimetière, trainant un cadavre par le col de sa chemise maculée. Il impregna ses lèvres du sang qui bouillonait encore sur son palais.  
Il jeta le mort dans une fosse, le recouvrit de terre, puis s'en alla.  
Une victime de plus, l'extase, découvrir les saveurs secrètes de son sang au goût mielleux, le faire rouler le long de sa gorge puis faire glisser à nouveau sa langue sur son cou fragile.  
Excitant, vraiment excitant.  
Le vampire à la cape noire retourna dans son manoir en ruines, sans cesse contourné par les oiseaux nocturnes malveillants qui cherchaient de minuscules parcelles de chair à engloutir.  
Il monta une à une les marches du donjon de pierre, longea un long couloir aux tapisseries poussièreuses, puis traversa de hautes portes de bois.  
Ainsi, il arriva dans sa chambre spacieuse, où le vent se promenait, insouciant, passant à travers les longues meurtrières du château.  
Le suceur de sang s'affala sur son canapé baroque, puis rejeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos.  
Il poussa à nouveau un soupir de plaisir.  
Un peu de sang était resté collé au coin de ses lèvres.

* *

Le comte Hidan était un personnage bien mystérieux, d'une nature calme et silencieuse. Un homme craint et respecté par tout le monde.  
Il voyageait souvent, seul, et aimait s'installer dans des endroits discrets et morbides.  
Sa beauté maléfique charmait malheureusement les jeunes femmes au coeur pur.  
Dont une, qui était sans doute la plus belle femme du pays.  
Elle et ses grands yeux blancs. Sa figure pâle et ses traits fins.  
Ce soir-là, elle était accoudée aux rebords de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle observait les millions d'étoiles tissées dans le ciel, l'air rêveur, écoutant avec attention le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre la falaise. Un vent frais la fit frissoner. Tant pis si elle attrappait froid.  
Elle rêvait de courir le monde aux côtés de son bien aimé, d'intégrer son monde obscur, de s'isoler. Elle ne supportait plus sa vie, n'en avait plus la force.  
Issue d'une famille aristocrate, elle était souvent privée de beaucoup de choses, ne pouvait sortir que sur l'ordre de son père, n'avait pas le droit de recevoir ses amis.  
De plus, sa mère étant très malade, elle devait rester des heures et des heures à son chevet car personne ne souhaitait s'occuper d'elle.  
Et son cousin, qui enviait les richesses que la belle brune possèdait, ne lui rendait pas la vie facile.

" _Hinata, je compte te marier avec Neji. Tu verras, il prendra soin de toi. "_ lui avait dit son père.

Evidemment, elle ne pouvait qu'accepter. Jamais elle ne devait contredire son père, ou être en désaccord avec lui. Sinon, elle se faisait battre à coup sûr.  
Neji était beau, intelligent, gentil, mais jaloux. Il lui a toujours envié l'héritage que lui ont laissé ses grands parents. C'est pourquoi, il tentait tout pour la faire plonger dans des situations délicates.  
Oh, qu'elle détestait sa vie.  
Elle devait faire quelque chose pour s'en sortir, mais quoi ? S'enfuir, oui, mais où ?  
Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.  
Elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix, sa vie était trop insupportable. Elle n'avait plus de force pour continuer.

Malgré le froid qui planait sur le village, la belle se vêtit simplement d'une robe blanche et d'une paire de bottines de couleur similaire.  
Elle souffla sur la bougie qui était posée sur sa commode, puis sortit en silence de sa demeure sans se faire remarquer.  
Dans sa course folle vers le manoir, elle se fit blesser à plusieurs reprises par des ronces. Quelle importance, elle allait bientôt rejoindre celui qu'elle désirait plus que tout.  
Une fois sur les ruines, elle monta en courant les marches de l'aile Ouest du chatêau, fouilla chaque chambre, redescendit, fit de même avec le donjon.  
Au dernier étage, une porte immense.  
Ses doigts fins s'appuyèrent dessus, l'ouvrirent.  
Son coeur manqua un battement, il était là. Son torse pâle et parfaitement dessiné, son regard de glace, ses lèvres gonflées, rougies par le sang.  
Il l'observait sans dire mot, fit glisser sa langue sur ses canines, puis dit d'une voix envoûtante :

" Sais-tu que ces lieux sont dangereux pour une aussi belle jeune fille ?

Elle s'avança vers le vampire, puis, brusquement, se jeta à son cou et s'aggripa fermement à sa cape.

- Je vous en supplie, prenez mon sang si cela peut vous faire plaisir ! Prenez-le !

La respiration froide du monstre fit frissonner Hinata.

- ... s'il vous plaît...

Sa bouche s'approchait dangereusement de sa peau douce. S'apprêtant à la mordre, il murmura :

- Tu es bien étrange.  
- Je suis torturée par l'espoir d'un amour impossible.  
- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, avec ironie.  
- Vous me faites tant souffrir, si vous saviez...

Son visage se redressa, puis il ancra son regard dans celui de sa victime.

- Veux-tu être mienne ?

Elle ne dit rien.  
Il s'avança de nouveau vers son cou, passa sa langue humide sur sa peau, puis enfonça ses crocs dans sa chair tendre et chaude.  
Une forme de peur mêlée à l'amour s'empara d'elle, elle écoutait avec effroi le sang couler dans la gorge du vampire, qui accrochait ses doigts à ses hanches délicates. Sa respiration était saccadée, il ressentit un instant l'effet d'une décharge électrique, planta ses ongles dans son dos et se pressa encore plus contre elle.

- Mon sang est-il si délicieux que ça ?

Il releva la tête et l'embrassa doucement.  
Ses lèvres chaudes au goût de fer se promenaient sur sa mâchoire, glissaient sur ses lèvres, longeaient lentement son cou. Sa langue humide et brûlante rencontra la sienne, et ils goûtèrent ensemble à ce sang merveilleux aux vertus apaisantes, qui rendait complètement fou.  
Le baiser se fit de plus en plus violent, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, provoquant des effusions de sang, des coupures de lèvres, un double plaisir pour le vampire qui adorait ce liquide vermeil, qui le rendait tant machiavélique.  
Hinata s'écarta de son amant, goûta à nouveau à ses lèvres puis posa ses doigts sur sa bouche...

- On dirait que tes canines s'allongent déjà " dit Hidan avec un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres.


End file.
